Rinava
Rinava is an El Kadsreian rock band formed as The Miros in September 1977. It is known the band's smash hits for songs Dynamo, Face Me, Curmudeggon, Don't Dream It's Over, Politically Incorrect, Crashed, Gravity Hurts etc. It is one of the most successful rock bands in El Kadsre. History The band was founded in September 1977 by Ryu Judoku, Clemente Rossini, Minato Inoue, Mel Seabrooke, and Kenelm Clarkson as The Miros. During its early years, they primarily focused on hard rock and punk rock. Ryu led with guitar and vocals, Clemente played keyboards, Minato was the drummer, Mel was the rhythm guitarist, and Kenelm was secondary rhythm guitarist. Clemente later left to become a voice actress and was replaced by Kazuo Himura and then Canadian expat Bertie Hale. After Bertie moved back to , Jaylin Rounds was brought on as keyboardist. Brendon Parker joined in 1978 as bassist and swapped places with Minato in 1982. Ken Wasabe replaced Mel in 1980. They began to focus on the Vlokozu sound style after Jaylin began to get more interested in synthesizers. They released their debut album in 1984. 23 days after it's release, El TV Kadsre filed a lawsuit against The Miros for "stealing" their name from Team Miro from Nova Orbis 2: Return of the Team Miro. The band was renamed after their debut album, Rinava. The band originally had two rhythm guitarists, but since 1989 it has had only one rhythm guitarist. All songs that used to require two rhythm guitarists now have the second rhythm guitar part performed by keyboardist Jaylin Rounds using a guitar synth or have the track played on a backing track when performed live. Rinava was able to reconcile with El TV Kadsre after the loss of B-E-N Records and their signing to El Kadsreian Melody, and became widely known for their work in the music of the Technic Heroes films, especially in the Bionicle series. In 2018, they performed the majority of their film scores for the first time ever live at the Clyde Theatre in Fort Wayne, Indiana in the United States. Band Members Current members * Ryu Judoku - lead vocals, lead guitar (1977-present) * Ken Wasabe - drums (1989-present), rhythm guitar (1980-1989) * Kouki Ueda - bass guitar (1985-present) * Kenelm Clarkson - rhythm guitar (1977-present) * Jaylin Rounds - keyboards, piano, backing vocals (1979-present) Former members * Mel Seabrooke - rhythm guitar (1977-1980) * Minato Inoue - bass guitar (1982-1985), drums (1977-1982) * Brendon Parker - bass guitar (1978-1982), drums (1982-1989) * Bertie Hale - keyboards (1978-1979) * Kazuo Himura - keyboards (1977-1978) * Clemente Rossini - keyboards (1977, 1982) Touring Crew Dancers Current * Sandra Gonzalez (1987-present) * Paul Luzzatto (2006-present) * Roger Key (1999-present) (as Mr. Moh) Discography Studio albums * Rinava ''(1984) * ''The Vlok Invasion ''(1986) * ''Apocalypse ''(1989) * ''Angels or Satan ''(1991) * ''Problem? ''(1992) * ''Let's Hear It For The Male Child (1994) * Fatally Gone ''(1996) * ''I Wish You Well (1998) * Hungry For More (2000) * Untitled Album No. 8 ''(2001) * ''Ryu, Ken, Kouki, Kenelm, and Jaylin (2002) * Whodunnit? A Share A Story Musical Mystery: The Music (2004; ft. other artists and the stars of ) * Alailacultio (2005) * Rose of Sharon(2006) * Asylum (2009) * Immortalized (2010) * Brawl (2013) * Rinava 30 (2014) * 15 (2017) * The Kitty-Kat Princess (2018) * Hello? Hello? (2020) Awards and nominations Category:1977 Category:El Kadsre Category:Bands Category:Fictional bands Category:Mel Seabrooke Category:Rinava Category:1970s